1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for collapsing a back rest of car's back seat used in a so-called trunk-through-opener adapted to collapse the back rest of the back seat forward and thereby to place the rear seat in communication with a trunk space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To collapse the rear seat forward, the trunk-through-opener of the prior art usually relies upon the lock button provided on the back seat and therefore it is required for a user to stretch his or her hand from the front seat or to open the rear door in order to operate the lock button. This is a disadvantage encountered and left behind by the prior art unsolved.